YuGiOh! Sacred Items
by Nalika2431
Summary: Yugi and friends are on their way to meet a couple of friends when they run into the last person they would expect to see. please read and review


disclamier: i don't own yugioh or final fantasy

**YUGIOH! SACRED ITEMS**

**CHARACTERS**

**VA'AN- ATEM**

**ASHE- TEANA**

**REKS- MAHADO**

**PENELO- MANA**

**YUGI**

**TEA**

**JOEY**

**TRISTAN**

**MARIK**

**DUKE**

**BAKURA**

**ISHIZU**

**ODION**

**KAIBA**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**THE GAMES AND THE KING RETURNS.**

**It was a friday evening and the King of Games was sitting in his last block class talking to his friends when Kaiba walked up to them. They all got quiet knowing that Kaiba normally don't approch them during school. So they knew it would be good.**

**"Yugi I was wondering if you and the others would like to come to the house later?"**

**"Sure." said Yugi**

**As they watched as Kaiba walked away they were all wondering what that was about. Kaiba never called them to his house. But Joey had also noticed that Yugi and Bakura had been distant but couldn't figure out why. Suddenly their new friends, Penelo and Reks walked up to them.**

**"Hey guys" said Reks**

**"Hey Reks. Penelo." said Tea "What are you guys up to?"**

**"Nothing much. Oh by the way Yugi this was on your locker."said Reks as he handed him the letter.**

**"No way!"**

**"That's Marik's handwriting!" said joey in a loud whisper.**

**"I wonder what he wants" Tea wondered**

**"Well I guess we should go." **

**"Us too?" asked Penelo.**

**"Why not? I can't see anything different by you coming with us."said Yugi "Let's get kaiba. They want to see him too."**

**So they left to get Kaiba but when they got to him he said that he had gotten the same note. But just then they heard Reks' name being called out. That's when they met Va'an and Ashe for the first time. So they thought. No one really knew that Va'an was actually Atem. They never really had met Atem's wifewhile they were in the past, but they noticed how much that Ashe looked like Tea.**

**"Hey Reks. Do you have the cards that I gave you eariler?"**

**"Yeah. Hang on."**

**"Reks we'ew going on ahead." said Yugi**

**_'Yugi moto? No way!' _thought Va'an**

**"Do I know you from somewhere? You look like an old friend of mine." said Yugi**

**"I feel the same way. The name's Va'an. This is my girlfriend Ashe."**

**"Yugi Moto. This is Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, that's Tea Gardner, Duke Devlin, Ryo Bakura and Seto Kaiba." said Yugi**

**"Okay. Well Yugi, Reks and I have to go. Sorry." said Penelo**

**"Okay. See you later." said Yugi and they turned to leave but Va'an stayed.**

**"Va'an you coming?" asked Ashe**

**"No I need to check something out. Bo on I'll catch up with you guys later." said Va'an**

**"Okay."**

**"Do you guys mind if I come with you?" asked Va'an**

**"Nope" said Joey**

**_'Hmm? What was that feeling just now? Is what I dreamed lasted night happening?' _wondered Yugi as they walked to the museum. _'I'm used to the dreams now but I wonder if it's true? Maybe Marik or Ishizu will know'_**

**"Hey Yuge! Come on man!" hollered JOey**

**"Coming."**

**_'Just like always' _"Where did that come from?" wondered Va'an**

**"Where did what come from?" asked Yugi**

**"Nothing. Come on." said Va'an**

**_'That was weird' _thought Joey**

**"Hey Joey?"**

**"Yeah Tristan?"**

**"Have you noticed how much Va'an acts like the Pharaoh?"**

**"Yeah I have."**

**"Come on you two!" hollered Duke**

**As they walked in the museum they spotted the three Ishtars standing there just waiting for them.**

**"Hey Yugi." said Marik**

**"They're here aren't they?" asked Yugi**

**"Hoe did you know? asked Odion**

**"I had a dream and they were in it."**

**_'Now I know where that thought came from.' _thought Va'an**

**"Yugi who?" **

**"Atem."**

**"No way."**

**"And he's here right now, isn't that right Va'an?"**

**"Well nicely done, Yugi."**

**Why didn't you tell us!" Joey exclaimed**

**"I really just remembered everything when Yugi said the thing about the dream and when I saw Marik**

**"So that's the good part. But where are the-Whoa!"**

**What was that?!" shouted Atem**

**"They're here!" shouted Yugi**

**"Who?!"**

**"The Chaos Riders!" shouted Marik. "Yugi can you do it?"**

**"Yeah!" shouted Yugi and he left out the building with Atem and the others on his heels.**

**"Gandora! Dark Chaos! Go!"**

**"What?!"**

**"Hello Akan."**

**"Go to hell Zicon!" shouted Yugi. "Dark Chaos merge with me!"**

**"Ultimate Strike!"**

**"Yugi! Behind you!" shouted Atem**

**"Shadow Strike!" shouted Yugi running the Dark Blade of Chaos through Zicon. "It's over for you Zicon."**

**"Yugi are you okay?" asked Tea**

**"I'm fine but the games are back." said Yugi while Atem just stared at him**

-CHAPTER ONE-  
-END-


End file.
